Blood and Dust
by lavieestcourtdance
Summary: Felicity is hurt, Oliver is worried.. Also, I recently got tumblr: twogirlsoneduck :)
1. Chapter 1

She lay on the table, her chest rising and falling with each breath. The light rose of her cheeks was gone, replaced by a pale sheen, Oliver tried not to notice the tremble in his hands as he ran the cloth down the side of her face.

It had been too close, he could still feel the ringing in his hears, recall the fear that had struck him to his core when he had seen her, simply lying next to him. Her sparkling eyes closed, arms outstretched as if she was reaching for him, blood running down her cheek. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so afraid.

Or so enraged.

He could feel it, simmering under his skin. His every instinct telling him to go, hunt them down, find them. Kill them.

They had hurt what was his.

But he didn't, he wouldn't. Not until she woke up, not until he knew she was okay.

Please god, wake up.

He slid the cloth across her forehead, wipping away dirt and blood, never taking his eyes from her face.

Wake up, please wake up.

He ran his hand along her arm, intwining her limp fingers with his. He dropped the cloth with a wet thud, leaning close, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his eyes closed tight.

He pulled back slowly, for once his masked emotions clear on his face, he cupped her face in his hand, as if he could will her awake.

She was so small, he had never realized, she always seemed bigger, almost larger than life, always the center of attention, lighting up the room. But here, she looked soft, fragile. Breakable.

Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

Her eyelashed fluttered, the soft blue of her eyes barely visible.

Oliver snapped to attention, his hand gripping hers tight, his breath caught in his throat.

"Felicity" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Oliver?" She managed, her eyes confused.

He smiled then, the barest quirk of his lips, before he pulled her up, wrapping her in his arms. She slid her hands along his back, he burrowed his face into her neck, gripping her far too tight.

Fuck, why won't my hands stop shaking?


	2. Chapter 2

He gripped her tight, his hands clutching the fabric of her dress, unwilling to let go. A larger part of him certain he would be unable to, even if he had wanted to. She clung back, and he couldn't surpress the shiver that went through him at the feel of her small hands sliding along his back.

"Oliver" She whispered.

"Its okay, im okay" Her voice was quiet in the dim of the room.

He found himself unable to respond, throat tight, choked up with all the words he couldnt say. He pulled her closer still, until she was molded against him, breasts flush against his chest. His hands balled up in the softness of her hair. He pressed his face further into her neck, needing to get closer, to get more.

"Oliver?" Her voice was hushed, almost uncertain.

He pulled back from her neck, slowly, relishing the soft brush of her hair on his skin. He looked at her, at the soft bruising that showed, dark and painful looking, on her face. Her blue eyes bright and aware, a contrast against the dark shadows underneath.

"I can't-" He stopped, worried if he began, the words would tumble out on their own, followed by waves and waves of emotions that he wasn't able to face.

So he stood in silence, his arms around her, face pained.

Everyone around me gets hurt.

She understood, her hand lifted, slid along his cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch.

"Its okay." She said softly.

She leaned close, and he froze as he felt the soft brush of her lips on his cheek, his closed eyes, his jaw.

"Its okay" She said again, her voice a bare breath.

He opened his eyes, she was a whisper away, her blue eyes wide. His arms wrapped around her, their bodies pressed tight. He suddenly realized how intimate a position this was. Before it was a pure instinct, to get close, assure himself she was okay, feel her breathing. However something darker began to claw its way to the surface, the relief replacing itself with something much more potent. He could feel it, the tremble in his arms, wanting to crush her to him, slam her down on the table, to take her. All of her. Two years of waiting, watching, wanting, twisted up into one singular thought. Now.

She made a soft sound, he knew she could see the darkness filling his eyes. She moved her hips, brushing against him, and he was suddenly hard, pressed against her.

She made that sound again, her mouth falling open, and he closed the distance. Capturing her lower lip in his mouth, biting soflty before pulling her close, kissing her. Passionatly, unrestrained, the years of want making him desperate, his hands rough in her soft hair.

She kissed him back, flicking her tongue against his mouth. Her hands running along his back, his shoulders. He couldnt surpress the low sound that fell from his throat when her hands creep under his shirt, fingers dragging along the scarred and sensitive skin of his back.

They kissed for less than a minute before he was reaching under her skirt, ripping her panties off and slamming her down on the table. His movements frantic. She gasped, her breaths coming in soft pants. Her hands scrambled along the metal of the table.

Oliver ran his hands along her back, his hands rough with need as he jerked at the zippered back of her dress.

Now. Now. Now


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity's hands scrambled along the table, her fingers searching for purchase on the cool metal. Oliver was a large, hot presence behind her, the zipper of her dress made a wet sound as it came apart under the strength of his hands. The fabric fell away, and she was suddenly bare, the dress pooled around her ankles.

Oliver made a low sound at the sight of her bare back, he slid his hands along her sides, feeling her shiver. He felt a pang in his chest at the scattered bruising along her back, he leaned close, kissing each one, his mouth hot. A slow protective feeling curling through him, as he felt her much smaller body tremble underneath his. He bit a long, slow, delicious line up her spine, laving his tongue after each press of teeth. Felicity leaned back into the touch, her back arched, breath coming faster.

He straightened with an angry sound as the fabric of her bra hit his mouth, impeding his progress. He jerked at the clasp, his fingers unsteady but it was Felicity who reached back, unhooking the fabric, baring her skin to him.

He kissed along her shoulders, her skin was smooth, soft. Felicity reached back, her arm clutching the back of his head, as he kissed her neck, mouthing along her skin. She twisted her hips, her ass rubbing against him, and his breath left his lungs in a rush.

He pushed at the small of her back, pressing her firmer against the table, she clung to the edge, her fingers white. Her breaths coming in soft pants as his hands found the edge of her panties, pulling them down, until she was naked, bared completly to him.

Oliver was still fully closed, too far gone to even think about anything other than her skin, the feel of her. He slid down to his knees, running his hands along the back of her legs, kneeding the firm skin of her calves. Then in one swift movement, he jerked her back to him, she gasped as his mouth was suddenly there, hot and wet in the most intimate part of her.

He flicked his tongue against her, his large hands gripping her waist, and she was boneless, unable to control the soft helpless sounds that fell from her mouth. She pushed back against him, her waist twisting, wanting more. He was relentless, and all too soon she felt that shivery feeling beginning to build in her stomach, her moans echoed in the space of the room.

"Oliver" She gasped. "Oliver"

Her orgasm ripped through her like a wave and she was breathless, trembling from the pleasure of it. The table the only thing holding her upright.

Oliver pulled away from her skin, standing on shaky legs. His mouth wet, unable to resist licking the taste from his lips. She was still shaking, her back a smooth white line. He loomed over her, kissing her shoulder, once twice.

She let out of low moan as he pulled her up, her back to his front, cupping her breasts in his hands. His kisses turning to bites along her collar bone. He was so hard it hurt, aching with need. He pressed himself so firmly against her ass, as if he could push his way inside her despite the layers of fabric in the way.

She twisted in his arms, her mouth finding his, and they kissed, all teeth and tongue, his hands tight in her hair. Her hands pulled at his clothes, and he shrugged out of his shirt one handed, his other hand busy feeling along the smooth skin of her ass. She pulled him close and he couldnt surpress the moan that trickled out at the feel of her breasts against his bare chest.

He cupped her ass in his hands, pulling her up into his arms and laying her down on the table. She pulled on his arms and he crawled on top of her, her legs winding around him. He kissed her as if he was drowning and she was air, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

Her hands were at his belt, clumsy and desperate, Oliver was making low franctic sounds in the back of his throat, the feel of her hands brushing agaisnt him as she struggled with his fly nearly driving him insane.

Suddenly her hands were there, wrapped around him, and he moaned as she strocked him, her grip tight. Her eyes were blown wide, mouth swollen from his kisses, and he leaned close, pressing his forehead against hers.

Her hands slipped away, to wrap around his back and she gasped as he dragged the hard length of himself against her sex.

He could feel a soft trickled of sweat line its way down his back, his shoulders shaking, but still he held himself above her, arms braced on either side of the table. He dragged himself against her once more, and she moaned, her hands digging into his skin.

"Felicity" he whispered.

His breathing was uneven and choppy. Her legs trembled along his waist.

"Felicity" He breathed against her mouth.

His hands tightened along her thighs. He ligned himself up, feeling the wet heat of her.

"Felicity"

He slid inside her. She moaned, her eyes closing, her neck arched. She was tight, all wet silken heat around him. And he lost himself, plunging inside her, thick hard thrusts that drove her down into the table, dragging low mewling sounds from her throat.

He burried his head into her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair, his movements harsh, desperate. She dug nails into his back, pulling him closer, she could feel her legs start to quiver.

Suddenly she was there, the orgasm taking her by surprise as she gasped, her nails painting his back red, desperately trying to hold on as she fell apart in his arms.

She clentched around him, her inner muscles spasming as she came, and there was nothing he could do but fall over the edge with her. His arms clentched around her, low moans dragged from his throat, his head burried in her neck.

His arms gave out and he collasped on top of her, she pulled him close, feeling the warmth and weight of him. He was still inside her, and they stayed like that for a moment. Both still struggling to get their breath back.

Oliver kissed her neck once, twice, slidding his hand into her soft hair.

"Felicity." He panted "I.."

"I know" She whispered against his lips. "I know"


End file.
